mirandabbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Hello and Welcome to Miranda Wiki! I welcome thee to the Miranda Wiki, what a veritable thrill it is to meet you. This is the Wiki dedicated to the best show on Earth... that's Miranda... rude, actually. Here at Miranda Wiki, we love support but we do appreciate it when there are discussions before edits. If you have possible additions to the Wiki or a possible edits then it'd be awesome if you could discuss it on the talk page before going ahead and doing it or contacting the administrator (that is I) here and he (being I) will get back to you asap. Below, the Wikia has left some rather lovely and extremely useful tips for those budding editors and Miranda enthusiasts amongst you. Please respect other users upon this Wiki (no profanity and no offensive remarks on talk pages) as they are trying to help too. So it's time for me to be quiet so let's jolly on with the help page, TheFartyDoctor Talk 13:42, April 25, 2012 (UTC) : Edit: I'm aware that there's no set "talk" button on the pages and I'm trying to find out why. :In the meanwhile you can access it by getting the address bar and changing it, like this: * http://mirandabbc.wikia.com/wiki/Date - this is the page for the episode Date * http://mirandabbc.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Date - just by changing the end to "Talk:Date", we can access the talk page for this episode page. : I know this is a pain in the bum but it's all I can do until I get an answer from the help wiki. : Thanks for bearing with, : TheFartyDoctor Talk 14:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. ** **This would be very useful, thanks!** TheFartyDoctor Talk 13:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community